sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pokeball
Welcome to the world of Pokemonboy3000, here you can meet my Gemsona's, learn about my canon, or just just comment about stuff and junk, this will be a work in progress. Note this is set in the same universe as Goldensunsheba's canon, so go check out The Golden Sun Shrine of Sheba Gem Types Calcites Calcite's are very high ranking aristocrats who have many freedoms on home world. Each one has a unique look, and unique powers. 4 Calcite's were made to serve directly under their respective diamonds and were known as the C4. Cat's eyes Cat's eyes are nobles as well, not as high ranking as Calcites but better than most gems. Snow/Ice High ranking soldiers, slightly above a Quartz as a soldier, but it's a moot point since there is only one. Serpentinite's They are assassins that work underneath individual diamonds. They are made by using the excess minerals from the formation of other gems, and thus have high chances of defects. Lodestones Lodestones are explorer gems who go out and seek new worlds for potential colonies. Cuprites are even lower than Pearls in the hierarchy, they are made in alternating "batches" some get turned into slaves who focus on cleaning and disposing of waste. Other batches are just turned into batteries and power sources for gem equipment. Timeline Pre-Rebellion * 9000 Yellow, Blue, Pink, and White Calcites were made and presented to their diamonds. * 8750- Yellow Calcite saves Perla and the ruby triplets from being shattered and befriends them. * 8488 years ago- Cat's eye is formed, labeled defective and attempted to be shattered by Yellow Diamond, Pink Diamond sees use for her and adopts her instead. * 7999 years ago- Lodestone is made, she is assigned to Blue diamond's court, and begins searching for resource rich planets. * 7477 years ago- Lodestone befriends Hogbomite, who she found on a planet that was the testing ground for the corrupting light. * 7000 years ago- Cuprite is made along with her 6499 sisters. * 6997 years ago- Cuprite is the only remaining member of her batch, and is adopted by Yellow Calcite * 6969 years ago- Spinel is formed and begins training in the Spinel Academy * 6000 years ago-Blue Diamond recalls Lodestone as her court prepares to help with the colonization of the earth. * 5990 years ago- Serpentinite is made for Pink Diamond. Rebellion (Still subject to change when more information is released. Also I think PD was shattered a little over half way through rebellion) * 375 years before PD- Cat's eye joins the rebellion after Rose becomes the first gem to show care for her. * 350 years before PD- Yellow Calcite attends a gala at Yellow Diamond's court, where Pearla stands up for herself, on YD's orders Perla and the rubies are broken, Yellow Calcite summons her wings for the first time and takes Cuprite to flee to earth. * 337 years before PD- Yellow Calcite and Cuprite join the crystal gems, and Spinel exceeds expectations and is assigned to Blue Diamond's court. * 220 years before PD- Spinel and Cats eye meet in a battle, they get lost in a cave and work together to get out alive. They go their separate ways * 190 years before PD- Spinel and Cat meet again and become curious about each other. They begin to spy on each other * 140 years before PD- Spinel and Cat leave their respective armies to travel the world together. * 100 years before PD- Tiger eye is first formed, Spinel officially leaves home world and Tiger rejoins the crystal gems. * 50 years before PD- Serpentinite attempts to assassinate Rose during a diplomatic meeting at the Lunar Sea Spire. She is defeated and left bubbled there. * Pink Diamond is shattered * 1 Year after PD- Frozen Kindergarten is established. * 100 years after PD -Flint is made and deals a heavy blow to the Rebellion in her debut battle, the rebels retreat. * 150 years after PD - Flint battles Rose again, After a long battle she is defeated by Rainbow Quartz and bubbled. * 250 after PD- All the snows are made, a human tribe wipes out all but one, who becomes Ice and joins Blue Diamond's court. * 255 years after PD - Black Ice is formed and disappears for a few months before being defeated by Spessartine. * ??? Homeworld gems leave earth, Lodestone, Ice, Flint all return to Homeworld, Serpentinite is forgotten and left behind. Post Rebellion * ???- Calcite befriends Amethyst * 14 years before Gem Glow- Tiger leaves beach city to monitor the rest of the world and search for Corrupted gems. = Major Gems * Yellow Calcite: The fashion obsessed, nice girl who flies high on her wings. She was a former homeworld noble before joining the crystal gems. * Spinel: The passionate defender of friends who wields a cestus in combat. She was a high ranking guard of Blue Diamond before she defected to the Crystal Gems to be with Cat's eye. * Cat's Eye: A defective noble turned spy, who uses her shurikens to fight. She was supposed to be a member of Yellow Diamonds court, but her defection left her to be broken. Pink Diamond took her in, and she sided with Rose during the war. * Ice: A cold, callous, and sadistic gem who's mastery of ice in all its forms in unparalleled. She was made on earth and the sole survivor of her gem kind after an invasion by humans. * Cuprite: The childlike, fun loving, goofball of the bunch. She was adopted by Yellow Calcite and fled to earth with her, she joined the crystal gems Using her YoYo to protect the planet * Lodestone: An expedition leader who is bound by her schedule and likes to discover knew places to make colonies. She uses her magnetic personality and abilities to get ahead. * Serpentinite: The patient, percise, and vengeful assassin gem who has sworn vengenance agaisnt Steven Universe. She wields a whip sword in combat * Blue Calcite: The vain, uncaring, and elegant Calcite who serves under blue diamond. She uses her Chakrams as she dances across the battlefield. Minor Gems * Zircon: The insane data collection unit who wields a hammer. She was my first ever Gemsona and has only appeared in one Roleplay. * Corundum: Ice's partner during The Ancient ones roleplay and bodyguard to Yellow Diamond. She wielded a hammer and had the ability to control lava. * Saussurite: The ship AI gem, who wields her memory log as a weapon. She has superior knowledge of piloting all forms of gem tech by inserting her gemstone into it. * Ulexite: A cluster gem who is relatively stable and wields a mirror as a weapon. She rarely talks or shows any kind of emotion, her one desire is to perish in pieces. * Painite: A super fast gem energetic dance who wields a dagger in combat. He is the only male gemsona I have ever used. * Flint: A Quartz soldier who served White diamond and wields a hammer in combat. She is pretty much an anti Rose who loves to fight and hates organic life, her miasma powers help her destroy it with ease. * Perla: A Pearl who served Yellow Calcite and became her best friend on homeworld, she was shattered by Yellow Diamond. * Rubē: One of Calcite's 3 guards and friends, She was a defective ruby who was as strong as a quartz solider, but also twice as dumb. She relied heavily on her strength and was assigned to YC. She was broken by Yellow Diamond's court. * Rubi: One of Calcite's 3 guards and friends, she was a defective ruby made to close to a sapphire, this resulted in a cooler personality, she is as smart as a Peridot, but lacks thermokinetic abilities. She was broken by Yellow Diamond's court. * Rubu: One of 3 guards and friends, she was a sweet ruby, who was also defective. She had more powerful thermokinetic abilities and could control them at will instead of them being attached to her emotions, she also had a sense of individuality unlike most at the time. She was broken by Yellow Diamond's court. * Chara/Charo-The twins Charoites that serve blue diamond, one is serious, one is more playful, they wield their scythes in combat. (Originally Livi's gemsonas won in a raffle) Corrupted Gems * Ax-Arm Gem: A stealthy gem with four legs and an Ax for an arm. It was able to avoid detection from Pearl, Connie and Steven while moving through the Ferous Fane, only being noticed by Cuprite. It bisected Cuprite and would have shattered Pearl if cuprite didn't take the hit. * Thunderbird: A powerful avian gem with the ability to control lightning, it was bubbled until Steven and peridot freed it to try to get Cuprite and Pearl to make up. It turned out to be a lot stronger than they anticipated, it was defeated and bubbled by Kunzite. * Giant Shark gem: An aquatic gem that was terrorizing the Bermuda Triangle, it was poofed and bubbled by Tiger eye and Steven on their first mission together. * Giant Moth Gem: This corrupted gem resided in the canyons, it could shoot energy blast that were powerful enough to rival Alexandrite's fire breath and Andalusite's energy balls. It was poofed by Alexandrite and Andalusite and bubbled. * Four Armed Wrestling Gem: This gem invaded the final's match between the Purple Puma and Yellow Vixen, it was able to defeat both of them with ease, but was poofed and bubbled by the Amazing Ametrine. * Scorpion gem: A Gem that created a powerful toxin that paralyzed gems it was foudn in the desert by Tiger eye and poofed by Stevonnie during a training session. * Corrupted Queen Ant: A gem that made a colony of smaller gems to build and forage for food, it was terroizing the amazon before it was stopped by Steven, Cuprite and Tiger. Shattered Gems * Cat's Eye was shattered in Cold Comfort. Gem locations * Ferrous Fane was an ancient temple that housed many iron based traps, its gem was going crazy so Pearl took Cuprite, Steven and Connie to restore it. * The Solar Sanctuary: is a gem mayan temple than harnessed the sun into a powerful weapon. Sphene was able to cut all the power strips defusing it before it self destructed. * The Bermuda Triangle is actually a large gem ship that was used to transport weapons to earth. * The Frozen Kindergarten: The place where Ice was made. * Yellow Calcite's apartment: The Place Yellow lives in Empire city. * Ice's forrtress: A castle made of ice in the great north, it currently functions as the Homeworld Gem HQ on earth. Fusion Gems Pokemonboy3000 fusions * Rainbow Calcite: A Superstar pop singer who wields a microphone as her weapon. She is the fusion of Cuprite and Yellow Clalcite * Sphene: The peppy cheerleader with a dark secret who wields a Bat'leth. She is the fusion of Yellow Calcite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) * Spessartine: The analytical and creative gem who speaks in haiku and wields a Kusarigama. She is the fusion of Cuprite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) * Andalusite: The colossal fusion of Yellow Calcite, Cuprite, and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye), who wields every combination of the fours weapons. * Omega Ruby: the fusion of Rubē, Rubi, and Rubu. * Black Ice: An evil and power hungry fusion of Ice and Yellow Calcite who wields frozen wings. Black Calcite is in complete control of these two, much to the dismay of Snow and Yellow Calcite. * Hercynite: The sporty and flirty fusion of Spinel and Yellow calcite who wields brass knuckles. * Limonite: The playful ,mysterious and graceful fusion of Cat's eye and Cuprite who wields a string guided windmill shuriken. * Epidote the confused corrupted fusion of Lodestone and Hogbomite. Inactive Fusions Due to Cat's Eye's shattering fusions involving her can no longer be formed. * Tiger Eye: The love fusion of Spinel and Cat's eye who wields a large Bagh Naka as a weapon. The mostly slient but extremely skilled member of the group. * Sphene: The peppy cheerleader with a dark secret who wields a Bat'leth. She is the fusion of Yellow Calcite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) * Spessartine: The analytical and creative gem who speaks in haiku and wields a Kusarigama. She is the fusion of Cuprite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) * Andalusite: The colossal fusion of Yellow Calcite, Cuprite, and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye), who wields every combination of the fours weapons. * Tsvorite Garnet: The unstable and self absorbed fusion of Garnet and Tiger Eye. Other User fusions * Rainbow Opal: The cheerful fusion of Yellow Calcite and Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) who wields a magical wand. * Gaspeite: The self centered, yet caring fusion of Yellow Calcite and Zircon (Agunachopace) who wields a winged hammer. * Variscite: The fusion of Tiger eye and Aquamarine who I remember nothing about. Canon Gem fusions * Violet Charoite: The powerful and playful fusion of Cuprite and Lapis. * Ametrine: The wild party girl fusion of Yellow Calcite and Amethyst who wields a chain scythe. * Kunzite: The precise and disciplined samurai fusion of Cuprite and Pearl who wields a katana. * Bismuth Bronze: The loud and proud fusion of Bismuth and Cuprite. * Nirvana Quartz : The balanced and thoughtful fusion of Amethyst and Snow. Stories 1A Cold Hearted Caution Black Ice (unpublished) A Caste of Snowflakes Part 1 A Caste of Snowflakes Part 2 The Trials Steven takes Snow to visit the barn. Roses on the tables,Diamonds round the neck. The gems tell war stories. Clowning Around (Skipped to stay on schedule) The gems head to china. Reeducation The Crystal gems teach Snow a valuable lesson. Nirvana Snow explores the concept of freedom. Cold Comfort Snow adjusts to her new life 1B No Greater Gift The gems deal with loss Steven's Memory Steven reflects on an old friend. Neither Tiger Nor Gem A gem struggles with her identity A Sibling Squabble Steven has to deal with the antics of two gems. Yellow vs. Blue 2 Steven tries to cheer up a friend. In the Pink The Gems Explore the Beta Kindergarten. Satisfaction Steven rallies his allies. The Battle for Beach City Part 1 The Battle for Beach City Part 2 The Battle for Beach City Part 3 A Cold Cold World. Variation Gems In some universes different events happened leading to gems making different choices, effecting personalities, allegiances and abilities. * Hero Snow- Instead of being nearly shattered by humans, Rose quartz taught her the value of organic life and settled the matter peacefully, Homeworld then broke the Snows. Leading her to join the crystal gems and fight for earth. * Controlling Calcite - Instead of being one of the kindest gems in YD's court she was one of the cruelest, she enjoyed emotionally tormenting the other gems, she siding with Homeworld during the war. * Crazy Cuprite - Cuprite was adopted by Calcite who instead of caring for her and helping her discover her own self worth, tormented her and broke her into a derange puppy. She doesn't know right from wrong, and believes her actions have no consequences. Gallery Single Gems Note none of her artwork is made by me and is made thanks to the talents of Goldensunsheba and Agunachopace, and also If you don't want me using your art let me know and I'll remove it.) Smoky Quartz.png|Flint Lodestone.png|Lodestone Snow.png|Snow and Ice Ice and Snow.png|Ice and snow concept Cuprite III.png|Current Cuprite Cuprite II.png|Previous Cuprite Yellow Calcite II.png|Current Yellow Calcite Yellow Calcite.png|Old Yellow Calcite Calcite Yellow Gss.png|Concept Yellow Calcite Black calcite.png|Black Calcite Serpentite.png|Serpentinite Spinel.png|Spinel Cat's Eye II.png|Cats eye Chara by Aguna.png|Chara a gem I won in a raffle from Livi Charo by Aguna.png|Charo a gem I won in a raffle from Livi Gallery Fusions Rainbow Calcite.png|Rainbow Calcite Tiger's Eye.png|Tiger Eye Pokemonboy3000's Black Ice.png|Black Ice Pokemonboy3000's Sphene.png|Sphene Pokemonboy3000's Spessartine.png|Spessartine Charcoal.png|Charcoal fusion of Yellow Calcite and Rubellite by Goldensunsheba Playin around with an idea.png|Snow and Rubellite fusion by Goldensunsheba Trivia * Each one of my major Gemsonas exhibits symptoms for a mental disorder. Yellow Calcite has dissociative identity disorder, Cuprite has ADHD , Ice exhibits symtopms of PTSD, Cat's Eye has depression, and Spinel exhibits symptoms of HPD. Lodestone has OCPD. They were formerly based on the seven deadly sins. * Saussurite is the most commonly used minor gem, having appeared in 4 role plays. * Serpentinite is my first gem with a physical disability, she is completely blind. * The basic plot of this universe is Blue Diamond's attempts to recolonize earth. = Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Fanons Category:Aguna's artwork Category:A to Z